Girl Meets Battle for the Book
by cdbazemore98
Summary: You remember the Jake and the Never Land Pirates special 'Battle for the Book? Well, in this tale, this is a retelling of the special, but instead of the Darlings, you've got Riley Matthews and her friends. Jake and his crew must help Riley get her mother's book back before that sneaky snook, Captain Hook destroys it.
1. Chapter 1: The book is stolen

**Hello everybody! It's new story time! You know the JATNLP special, Battle for the Book, right? Well, this is just like the special, but instead of the Darlings, it's the characters of the Disney Channel show/sequel to the 90s show Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World. This story will be told through the mind of Riley Matthews, the main character of GMW, so this will be fun. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Girl Meets World. They belong to Disney Junior and Disney Channel... and well, Disney respectively.**

Chapter 1: The book is stolen

Riley's POV

It sure was a very clear night out tonight in New York City, but as always this place was pretty noisy. It started out like any other night. My mom and dad had gone out for some dinner, so they put me in charge of the apartment... and my little brother, Auggie. Now, I did love Auggie, and I usually didn't mind looking after him, but him being five, it could be a pain.

But not only was I watching Auggie tonight, my friends from school were coming over for a sleepover. Including my best friend, Maya Hart. My awkward but loving friend, Farkle Minkus, and my love interest from Texas, Lucas Friar.

And for all of us, little did we know that we would be in for a big night.

"Riley! Will you read me a story?" Auggie asked as he followed Maya and I to my room. I've never read a story to Auggie before. That was usually Mom's job. In fact, even I felt a bit unsure about reading Auggie a story as I replied, "I don't know, don't you prefer for Mom to tell you stories?"

"But Mommy's not here tonight. So I want you to read to me."

As much as I wanted to say no, I didn't want to make my little brother sad. So I smiled. "Okay then, what would you like for me to read?"

That's when he suggested, "Peter Pan! Tell me about Peter Pan!"

Peter Pan... I sighed. That was one of my favorite stories growing up. My Mom used to read that to me when I was growing up. In fact, I actually have the book in my room.

"Peter Pan... my mom never read me that... in fact she's never read any story to me." Maya spoke up. I frowned a bit, knowing about Maya's homelife. But then I smiled. "Well, you're about to find out what it's like..." I told her.

"Ladies..."

I knew that voice anywhere. "Farkle..." Maya and I said at the same time. As if on cue, our weird little friend... and Lucas, came through the window of my room. I don't know why they always did that... well, Farkle always did. I guess I'll never know. But I wonder what they're even doing here right now. Oh yeah, they were invited to the sleepover too.

"Howdy girls." Lucas greeted. Oh, he's so cute when he talks all Texas like.

"What's up, doofs?" Maya greeted back in her usually way. Maya was a tough girl, like of like that blonde girl on that TV show, iCarly. That's when I spoke up. "Oh I was about to read the story of Peter Pan to Auggie."

Farkle grinned. "Ah, Peter Pan. The kid that every boy wants to be."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "I thought every boy wanted to be a man."

"But Peter Pan doesn't." Farkle replied. "He's the boy who never grows up. He is the symbol of every boy in the world...including me... but of course I want my ladies in my life." He then looked at Maya and I when he said that. You see, Farkle has a crush on me and Maya. Can't see how he loves two girls at the same time, but let's just go with it.

I felt Auggie tugging on my dress. "C'mon, Riley! Read the story." He said, very impatient.

"Okay, okay..." With that, I sat by the window, and Auggie sat next to me, holding his Mr. Googly toy. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas sat around me as I began to read the story from my Mom's old copy of the book.

Little did I know, was that far far away... someone else was listening to the story...

Third Person POV

Meanwhile over in Never Land, Captain James Hook and his crew was looking for treasure, when they stumbled about a fountain that let's you see visions. Hook looked at the fountain, and inside the fountain he saw a twelve year old girl reading a story. He frowned when he realized the story was about Peter Pan.

"Peter came to the rescue!" The girl said. "He flew onto the deck and with one hand before his back, he knocked Hook's sword overboard. The silly captain soon gave up the fight and promised to go away forever. Peter Pan 'All you have to do is say you're a codfish, and I'll let you go'" And then the girl shouted in her best Captain Hook impression. "'I am a codfish!' Said Hook. 'I AM A CODFISH!'"

Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones seemed to be amused by this story, but the captain himself sure was not. "Just what in blundering waters is this?! This young little girl dares to make a fool of the great Captain Hook?!"

That's when he heard the girl read some more. "Peter zigged and he zagged, but Hook couldn't catch him. The silly captain fell into the Never Seas, where that hungry old Tic Toc Croc was waiting..."

Mr. Smee chuckled. "Well, the capn' never was a match for that plucky Pan."

Hook sneered. "Mr. Smee, just whose side are you on?!"

"Oh sorry, capn'. It's just that this story is so interesting. Why, that girl reading reminds me of that lovely Wendy child."

"Geeh.. Wendy?!"

Captain Hook looked at the girl in the fountain. Indeed, she reminded him so much of Wendy Darling, a girl from London. The sneaky captain growled as he looked up at the stars. "I will not stand to let this go on any further, mark my words. I shall get me hands on that blasted book, and destroy it for good!"

Riley's POV

I currently turned to the next page in the book as I kept reading, "And so, Peter brought Wendy and her brothers back home to London. Wendy told her mother and father all about their adventures in Never Land, and she knew that no matter what, she would always believe in Peter Pan."

Auggie grinned. "Read it again, Riley."

I chuckled. "Sorry, Auggie it's getting late. You best be getting to bed."

As I was about to take my brother back to his own room, the window started to shutter. I noticed that there was something outside trying to get in... but who?

"How curious." I heard Farkle comment.

"Who could that be?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it's Peter Pan. Maybe he wants to take us to Never Land." Auggie suggested, getting excited. Could it possibly be him? Unfortunately it wasn't, for as the window doors flew open. Instead of Peter, it was Captain Hook himself. Hook?! Real?! It couldn't be!

I gasped a little, and so did Maya. Lucas, Farkle, and Auggie looked shocked. "Captain Hook?!" We asked in unison, very surprised.

"In the living flesh!" He replied with an evil grin as he walked into my room. I held Auggie close to me. What was this sneaky snook doing here? I don't understand. Suddenly, Farkle jumped in front of us. "Don't worry, my woman. I'll protect you. Stay back, you old bildgerat! As long as Farkle is here, you won't take any of my woman."

I have to say, Farkle is very brave, even in front of Captain Hook, who scoffed. "Best move out of me way you scurvy swab." Hook said as he shooed Farkle aside, and approached me. "I've come here for your precious book."

My book? My mom's book? Why does he want my book? I was thinking so many questions that I didn't noticed until now that Hook took my book out my hands. I gasped. "That is not yours!" I told him. And I immediately lunged in and grabbed the edge of the book and tried to pull it away from Hook. But he seemed to have a tight grip, but so did I.

"Let go, you wicked pirate!" I demanded. Soon I noticed my friends jumping in to help me as well.

Now Captain Hook was getting annoyed as he pulled on the book. At this point, it was practically a tug of war for possession of the book. It looked pretty evened up, until we all fell to the floor, and my Mom's book flew in the air. I was hoping it would fall in my lap, but instead, Hook used a plunger thing to grab it.

"Ha, ha, ha! The book is mine, and now I shall see to it that it shall never be used to make me look like a fool."

With that, Hook jumped out of the window. "NO!" I shouted, getting up and running to the window. And I watched as I saw Hook flying to the sky, and towards what looked like the Jolly Roger. Much to my horror! So that's how he got here, but how he was able to find me, I'll never know. My friends joined me at the window as we watched the Jolly Roger fly.

"This... isn't good." Lucas said.

"A tragedy at the up most." Farkle added.

"This stinks." Maya finished.

My thoughts exactly.

"Riley, you can't let that old pirate get away with this." Maya told me. "You have to get your mom's book back." I nodded. "I know... but I don't know how... we need help."

But just what were we suppose to do?

That's when I felt Auggie tugging on my desk again. I looked down at him as he spoke. "Riley... sing a song. A song to call Peter Pan."

A song?

Will that work?

"I saw it on a TV show once." Auggie explained.

Although I was unsure about this, it just might work. "Well... I guess I could give it a try." I told them. With that, I looked up at the stars in the sky, and I began to sing a song that I've heard once before, and memorized well.

_**By the second star that shines**_

_**On New York down below**_

_**Over wind and waves**_

_**You'll hear me now I know...**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell my friends were really liking the song, even Maya. I smiled as I continued to sing.

**_Peter Pan, help us please_**

**_We need you wherever you are_**

**_Peter Pan, hear my song_**

**_By the light of the Never Star_**

**_Only you can help us now_**

**_Only you can help us now..._**

As I looked at the stars, and one seemed to shine very bright. Could that be the second star to the right? Maybe. I could only hope that Peter would hear my call and help me.

_**Peter Pan, help us please**_

_**We need you wherever you are...**_

**That was an interesting start to this story. You shall expect the next chapter very soon in the future. So will Riley's song get to Peter, and will she get her mother's book back? Let's hope so. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: Here's a trivia question from one of my previous stories.**

**Q: In 'Jake & Tori Stories 2' What were the exact locations of where the kids were held hostage? You have to list ALL of them.**

**PS again: My good pal Mr. Cartoon co wrote this with me! So big shout out to him! **


	2. Chapter 2: Girl meets pirate crew

**Hey everyone! I told you the next chapter would be soon. So this is where Peter gets Riley's message, and he send Jake and his crew to go help her. But do Riley and her friends trust the jolly crew? Let's find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Girl Meets World. They belong to Disney Junior and Disney Channel.**

Chapter 2: Girl meets pirate crew

Far in Never Land, things were rather quiet...

With the exception of Peter Pan wrestling a sea beast in Mermaid Lagoon. As Peter struggled against the strong grip's of the sea beasts tentacles, he said to himself. "Eh, boy this beast sure can put up a good fight." From out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mermaid queen peaking from behind a rock. It was she who asked him to take care of the beast.

"Don't worry Queen Coralie, I'll protect you and the mermaids from this ferocious beast." Peter told her.

"Thank you." Was the queen's reply.

As Peter continued to try and fight the big creature, his loyal fairy friend, Tinker Bell, pulled on his shirt, trying to tell him something. "Not now Tink, I'm trying to fight off against this creature and protect the mermaids." Peter said as a tentacle suddenly grabbed Peter by the neck and takes him down. But Tink continued to pull on his shirt, pointing to something in the sky. That's when Peter finally pays attention and looks to see some sort of signal...

And right away, he recognized that signal.

"The call for help, someone's calling on me to help."

Peter wanted to go help the person, but remembers he's still tangled up. "Oh, but I can't just leave yet. I still need to help the mermaids with taming this wild beast." Peter told Tinker Bell, who then made a picture with her pixie dust... a picture of a pirate boy.

And this boy was Jake himself. That's when Peter realized what she was trying to say.

"Of course! Jake and his crew can help out. Good thinking Tink."

Peter then gave Tink his hat. "Here! Take this and deliver the message inside it to Jake & his crew. And hurry!" The little fairy nodded and flew her way to Pirate Island.

There, Jake and his crew were sitting outside their hideout in the sand looking up at the stars. "Wow! Just look at all the stars out tonight." Jake told his crew. Cubby nodded. "Yeah... they're so bright..."

"And pretty..." Izzy added. "And... green?"

And the pirate girl was right as something green was flying towards them. "What's that?!"

The green thing got closer and closer until the crew could see what it was... it was Peter's hat. This made them confused, until Tinker Bell came out from under the hat. "Tinker Bell!" The crew said with happiness. "We sure haven't seen you in a while." Jake said.

Tink smiled as suddenly, Peter's voice came out of the hat. "Ahoy pirate crew!"

"Ahoy, Peter!" Jake greeted. "Uh... where's the rest of you?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm currently tied up at the moment with something important. But right now, I had Tinker Bell bring my message to you and your crew. Cause we need your help."

"What is it, Peter?" Jake asked.

"Right now, there is a string of light soaring through the sky. That's identified as a call for help from someone in the real world. I need you and your crew to follow that string of light and find the person that needs help, and help them out the best you can until I arrive. And best hurry, 'cause they could be in grave danger."

Someone was in trouble? Who could it be? Well, whoever it was, the pirate crew knew they had to help them? "You can count on us, Peter." Jake said. "We'll help out that person the best way we can! But... how will we know who to help?"

"Not to worry, Tinker Bell will come along and help you all figure this out."

The said fairy nodded. "Good luck pirate crew! I'm counting on you!" Was Peter's last words before the hat flew away. And so, Jake and his crew had their orders for tonight. "Yo ho! Let's go to the real world!" Jake declared. "I've got my Destiny Sword."

"I've got my map." Cubby added.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished.

Suddenly Tinker Bell swoops in and sprinkles the pirate crew in pixie dust as well, causing them to float. Izzy giggled. "And Tinker Bell's got hers." She quickly added. So after a little chuckling, the kids flew into their hideout, boarding their trusty ship, Bucky. And then, by using Tink's pixie dust, the ship flew through the skies... off to the real world.

Meanwhile...

Riley's POV

We were still waiting to see if Peter would come, but ten minutes have past, and nothing. I saw on my bed, holding Auggie close to me. He said to me, "Peter Pan will come... I know we will..."

"I sure hope so." I told him. "I hope my song worked..."

I mean, from reading that story. I knew that Peter would never let anyone down that needs help. So as we waited... I heard something at the window. Could that be him? I carefully walked towards the window and opened it. "Peter... is that you?" I asked.

Suddenly, jumping from the very top. We saw three kids, pirate kids. Oh great! That's just what we need. More pirates! I backed away and held on to Auggie. Farkle and Lucas jumped in front of us and Maya. "Don't worry, ladies. We'll protect you." Lucas told her. Oh Lucas, he's so cute when being protective.

"Stay back, fiends! Or face the wrath of Farkle!" Farkle warned the pirates. But however, I could notice the look of confusion on those pirate's faces. They seemed rather harmless. That's when I heard them say, well the boy with spike black hair said, "It's okay. We're pirates. But we're friends of Peter Pan too!"

But I don't think my friends were buying it, especially Maya. "Peter Pan would never be friends with pirates. So if you are really his friends, prove it!"

And they sure did prove it alright. For the next thing I knew, I saw a little light flying into the room, it jingled like bells. "Tinker Bell..." I whispered. The fairy smiled as she landed on Auggie's head. "Any friend of Tinker Bell is a friend of mine."

I knew from there that these pirates are good ones. The three pirates, plus a green parrot walked into my room, as the boy with black hair took my hand and kissed it. "My name is Jake, what's your name?" He asked me. I giggled. "I'm Riley... and this is my little brother Auggie." I replied, pointing to Auggie.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced himself.

"Name's Maya." Maya added.

"And I am Farkle." Farkle finished as he looked at one of the pirates... a girl pirate. "Please to meet you, my lady."

The pirate girl giggled. "You mean me?" She asked, blushing a bit. Oh that Farkle. Jake then spoke up again. "Oh yeah, these are my mateys. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. So how can we help you, Riley?"

I then frowned. "It's Captain Hook."

Me mentioning that name surprised the three, especially the smallest kid. "You know Captain Hook?"

I nodded. "Yes! I've read stories about Peter Pan in my Mom's book."

That's when Jake said to us, "Really? I sure would love to hear those stories..."

"I'd love to but... Captain Hook stole my Mom's book!" I informed them. Then Auggie jumped into the conversation, "But we don't know why!" I saw Jake starting to think, then I noticed he had a thought in mind. "Well, I think we can find a way to track down Hook and get your Mom's storybook back..."

I looked at Jake, and he looked very determined. That's when I knew that I could trust him. But I remembered something. "But we can't fly." I reminded him. That's when I heard Izzy giggle as she said, "Don't worry, we've got Bucky!"

Bucky?

As if on cue, a pirate ship flew into view, just outside the window. Me and my friends were amazed, a floating pirate ship. Now that was awesome. Then we saw a little blue bridge pull out towards our window. The pirates walked across it, so I guess the rest of us had to too...

And so, we boarded the flying pirate ship, and we flew over the streets of New York. Izzy looked amazed. "Wow... this New York of yours is so magical..."

I smiled. "Just like Never Land."

That's when I heard Cubby say, "Yeah... just as magical as Never Land." Then, Auggie asked me a question. "Riley... what's a Never Land?" I was a bit surprised hearing Auggie ask me that. But then I chuckled and hugged him. "Oh Auggie, you're being really silly now."

But then I saw Auggie pouting. "No I'm not!" He defended.

"You mean you don't remember Never Land...?"

Auggie shook his head, but then smiled. "Wait a minute... oh yeah! Never Land! Of course! That's right."

Now that was a bit weird... how could Auggie forget what Never Land was? But I decided to shrug it off, as I then saw something in the fog... That's when I realized something. It looked like a... pirate ship! Captain Hook's pirate ship! The parrot, Skully, pointed it out. "I see old feather hat going in and out of the fog. Old feather hat? That's got to be Captain Hook.

I felt Bucky floating towards the Jolly Roger until we were right beside it. Jake called out to Captain Hook.

"Ahoy Captain Hook!"

There I saw the sneaky thief holding my Mom's storybook, and he looked annoyed to see us. "What! Puny pirates... here... in New York?!" Jake nodded, then I heard Jake say, "Aye. You have a book that belongs to the mother of out friend, Riley!"

I nodded and said to Hook, "Indeed you do! Give it back!"

"Never!" Hook shouted at us, I should have seen then one coming. That's when the Jolly Roger sped up in front of us. Hook was getting away from us, we can't let that happen. "Bucky! Follow that book thief!" Jake called. We felt Bucky going faster, chasing down Hook. The chase was on! We followed the Jolly Roger throught the whole city, but we still couldn't catch him for some reason.

"He's too fast." Maya spoke up. I agreed. I then heard Cubby shout in frustration, "Aw coconuts! We'll never catch up to him."

But then I heard Jake speak up, seeming to have an idea in mind. And it was this. "Iz, this is an emergency!"

Izzy then threw pixie dust on us. "Then it's pixie dust time!" Next thing I knew, I felt Pixie Dust being sprinkled all over me. Along with everyone else as we suddenly began to float. This was so cool! We were actually flying! So Jake's plan was, as I quote, "out sneak the sneaky snook". And that's exactly what we all went to do. We all flew to the top of the World Trade Center.

And we all stood there, waiting for the Jolly Roger to fly by. And when it did, we made our jump and land on the ship. Right in front of Hook, who was startled. "Buildrin' bilge water." Jake glared at the captain. As he said, "Captain Hook, we're not leaving here without that storybook!"

But just then, Captain Hook jumps onto the side of the ship and grabs a hope as he ordered his crew, "Men, make sure these puny pop n jays don't follow me." And then, he swing off of the ship and into a high roof. That was just great. Now he was going to get away again. What were we gonna do now? Just then, Jake handed me some rope.

"Cubby! Auggie! Stay on board the Jolly Roger, the rest of us are going after Hook!"

Cubby and Auggie nodded as me, my friends, Jake, and Izzy jump off and swing from some ropes, landing on a roof as well. And we were off to find Hook and get my Mom's book back...

But as big as New York is... it might be impossible...

**Well the chase is on in New York. Will Jake, Riley, and their friends find Hook and get Riley's mothers book, or will they get into some trouble? Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: New York chase

** Hi, guys! Welcome back to another fun chapter of GMBFTB! Here, it is a chase in New York. Will Jake, Riley, and their friends get that book back? Or will they get in trouble with the authorities? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Girl Meets World. They belong to Disney Junior and Disney Channel.**

Chapter 3: New York chase

Riley's POV

New York was a big place...

Too big for kids like us...

At this rate finding Captain Hook in a place like this would feel like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We were all in one place right now. Auggie and Cubby were still on the Jolly Roger. Though I felt worried about my brother being on a ship full of pirates, but I knew Cubby would take care of him.

"Does anybody see Hook anywhere?" Jake asked. Everyone shook their heads.

That's when Lucas had an idea. "How about we split up?"

Split up, that was a good idea at this point. Oh Lucas, you have such good idea. With that, we split up. Lucas and Farkle went with Izzy, while Maya and I went with Jake. Hopefully will be able to find Captain Hook a lot faster this way. As we ran with Jake, Maya had a question.

"Who are we looking for again?"

We all suddenly stopped, as both me and Jake looked surprised to hear Maya ask that. "Uh, Maya. We're looking for Captain Hook. He has my Mom's book, remember?"

Maya then smiled. "Oh yeah, Captain Hook. Must have slipped my mind."

Now this was very odd. First Auggie forgot what Never Land was, and now Maya forgets about Captain Hook. Something was going on, but I didn't know what it was. That's when Jake shushed us, as we heard a voice. What could it be? That's when we decided to follow the voice. Hopefully for our sake, it would be you know who. I peeked around a corner, and, as expected, I saw Captain Hook.

"Blast! Just where am I suppose to go now?"

I had an answer for him. "How about to me? Surrender the book!"

Hook turned to see us and looked very annoyed. "Not you again!" He then began to run the other way, and we chased after him. "Stop, pirate thief!" I called, picking up the skirt of my dress to prevent myself from tripping. Now the chase in New York was on.

We passed through various people to get by. However, there was a huge crowd. So it made it pretty hard to get through while chasing Hook. After getting out of a few crowds, we saw Hook getting into a taxi. Now he was getting further away from us.

Just great.

We continued to run after the taxi, but then I saw a restaurant across, and sitting by the window... was my Mom and Dad. Who would've guessed. But now I was worried. For if they saw me, I was sure to get in trouble. So to prevent that, I snuck passed the restaurant. Once I did, we continued to chase down the taxi before it got away.

But now I wondered how Auggie is doing...

Third Person POV

Auggie and Cubby were running for their lives away from a policeman. But why? Well, the Jolly Roger had made a hard landing in the water near a policeman and it got them on the run. Right now the two need something to get away from the policeman a lot faster, but what? Well, they found that solution long ago, for the two boys were riding a huge dog. And it was a very big help for the two.

For they were able to get away from the policeman faster.

"Faster boy, run as fast as you can!" Cubby commanded the dog, who obeyed immediately. Suddenly, the dog something causing him to stop in it's track. Causing Cubby and Auggie to fly off of the dog and soar through the air and somehow land through the open window of a moving bus. But unfortunately they ended up going through the open window of where the bus driver was, and when they knocked into him. They ended up knocking him off the driver's seat and out cold completely.

"Uh oh..." Both boys said in unison.

"What are we gonna do, Cubby?" Auggie asked.

"I don't know..." Cubby replied.

Suddenly, Auggie had another crazy idea as he jumps onto the driver's seat and grabs the steering wheel. Cubby was shocked as he said, "Auggie! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna save the day!" Was the little boys response. "I may be this many..." He held up five fingers. "But I know what to do!"

However Auggie couldn't be able to reach the pedals, so he told Cubby to press the pedals for him. Soon, the boys were off.

Meanwhile with Lucas, Farkle, and Izzy...

They were wondering the streets of New York as well, still searching for Captain Hook. "Does anybody see him?" Izzy asked. Lucas looked at Izzy and asked as well, "Who?"

"Captain Hook."

"Who's Captain Hook?" Farkle asked. Now Izzy felt very confused, but she went ahead and explained. "Captain Hook. The one who stole Riley's mom's story book."

Lucas now remembered. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. It must have slipped our minds." Farkle nodded. Izzy felt very curious and wondered what was going on, but suddenly. She felt a massive breeze blowing from under her. She was standing on an open air vent, and air was blowing out hard on her. Causing her to fall over, but Farkle caught her. Izzy smiled. "Why thank you, Farkle."

Suddenly, they saw a bus speeding passed them. They had no idea who was driving it, but this made them a bit confused. Speaking of which, back to said bus. Auggie was driving the best way he could. And as for Cubby, he stopped using his hands and started using his feet. And right now, these two worked together as a team when driving. As Auggie instructed Cubby, "Slow down a bit... now speed up a bit... okay, you can slow down... STOP! Red light!"

And then, Cubby pressed the break pedal. As the bus came to a stop, the boys both heard police sirens...

"Uh oh..."

Meanwhile... in Riley's POV

Jake, Maya, and I were all chasing down the cab which Captain Hook was still in. It was still far away, but we were catching up quickly. But we knew we needed something to catch up with Hook like this. Suddenly, I saw a speeding bus passed by us... the driver looked a lot like...

"AUGGIE!"

I could not believe that was him. And in a split second, before we could even catch up. The speeding bus was far out of sight. So we continued to run on. Suddenly, we ran into Izzy, Lucas, and Farkle, who was turned around a corner. That's when Jake said, "Mateys! We've gotta catch up to that bus..." The police car passed by. "And that police car... and Hook."

So with all of us together, and wasting no time. We all continued to chase after the buss, the police, and Hook.

Third Person POV

Back to the bus itself, Auggie was having a lot of fun driving... a bit too much fun. As for Cubby, apparently he seemed to be having fun pressing the pedals... a bit too much fun. Cause right now, he was pressing on the pedals a little too hard. As he did it, we can even hear him saying, "Do you see Hook anywhere?"

"No..." Auggie answered.

Suddenly, Auggie noticed something that he did see. "But I do see policemen!"

Indeed Auggie was seeing a policemen behind them, chasing the bus in his police car. That's when Auggie shouts to Cubby "Go faster!" And so Cubby does as told as he pressed on the gas pedal. But then Auggie saw something else behind them. "It's Jake and Riley!" So because of this, Cubby had to slow down a bit. However there was one massive problem, when Cubby stepped on the breaks. The bus wasn't stopping!

At that moment... there was a huge crash. For the bus ended up colliding into the taxi in which Captain Hook was riding. This caused to two boys to be thrown off the bus.

Riley's POV

We all stopped running as we saw the bus crash into the taxi, and then saw what looked like two boys flying out of the bus. It was Cubby and... OH MY GOSH! AUGGIE! I immediately ran in the direction they were flying, I had to save Auggie before he got himself hurt. When I got there, I noticed Auggie and Cubby lying in a dog pile. On top of them were Mr. Smee, and Hook's other two crewmates. I don't know their names. But I didn't have time to think that as I ran towards Auggie.

"Oh Auggie, I'm so glad you're okay!" I whispered as I hugged my little brother. That's when I saw Hook stumbling out of the cab, falling down in the process... as well as dropping my Mom's book. This was my chance to get it back.

But as I reached for it, a policeman blocked my path. "Hold it right there young lady."

So close! I could see Captain Hook now grabbing the book and placing it in his coat. Before I could explain, the policeman wanted answers. "Now just what is all the commotion going on here tonight? Especially with you two boys hijacking a bus." The policeman said pointing towards Cubby and Auggie, who both looked down in embarrassment. I hugged Auggie tightly.

Jake was about to say something, but Hook beat him to it. "I'll tell you what is going on officer, these pesky children were chasing after me. Trying to steal me priceless book."

I gasped in shock. Hook was trying to pass off the book as his?! Unbelievable. "That is not true!" I protested.

"Yeah!" Auggie added. "That sneaky snook stole my Mommy's book!"

Everyone else agreed, but then the police officer seemed to have recognized me. "Hmm, you know you look a bit familiar." I backed away a little, until the policeman finally recognized me, as he seemed to have known my dad. "Wait a sec, you're the daughter of Mr. Matthews! I thought your face looked familiar."

I gulped. I'm so grounded.

"Yes... I'm Riley Matthews. But listen, that man is lying. That book belongs to my Mother. He's the one who caused all this trouble."

Jake nodded. "Yes! And that's the truth."

But it seemed that Hook had an objection. "Why I was only just trying to find me way back home. But these kids came from out of nowhere and tried to rob me of the book blind."

The policeman began to write down this stuff on a notepad. And while he did it, he looked at us suspiciously and said this shocking thing. "I'm not fully sure how you kids work, but I ain't taking any chances. I'm taking you all to the station for questioning!"

We all gasped, and I noticed Hook making a smug grin. And I just frowned back. With that, the policeman began to usher us away as we lowered our heads in defeat. As we walked away, I saw Hook taking his leave and escape. I just wish there was something we could do. If only we could convince the police officer that we're innocent.

Suddenly, I noticed Jake had an idea. He walked towards the policeman, "Sir. You have to believe us. We're innocent. The man that falsely accused us is Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook?! Oh come on now! You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for that."

"But it's true!"

But this cop was just not buying it at all, now what were we going to do? That's when I saw Tinker Bell appear in front of the policeman.

And I noticed the look on his face, a look of utter shock.

"Is that.. Tinker Bell?!"

I nodded. "Yes. She's totally real." Jake said. And to my delight, the cop smiled. "Well what do you know?! If she's the real thing. Then you kids were telling the truth all along."

"Yes! And now we need to get my Mom's book back from Captain Hook!" I told him.

That's when he told us, "Well what are you waiting for?! Go and get your book back."

"Thank you!" I told him as we ran off to Bucky. But then I ran back to asks this. "Can you please not tell my parents about this?" The cop nodded at me, and I left with the others.

Before we knew it, we were back on Bucky, flying into the skies, and off to the Second star to the right...

Never Land... Never Land ahoy...

**Wow. That was some New York chase. Now the pirate crew and the New York kids are off to Never Land. But will more things be remembered... or forgotten? You'll have to find out soon. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Remember Peter Pan

**Hello friends, after I got my Christmas story done, I'm ready to complete more stories! Like this one for instance. Jake, Riley, and the others are now in Never Land, hopefully they'll get that book back, but will they remember?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Girl Meets World. They both belong to Disney respectively.**

Chapter 4: Remember Peter Pan

Riley's POV

As soon as we took care of that whole ordeal with the policeman, we all went back aboard Bucky and soared into the sky. It wasn't long before we made it to Never Land...

And just it was in New York, it was nighttime around here as well. "Wow... look guys. Never Land is much more beautiful in person than in storybooks..." I told everyone.

"Never Land sure is a big place!" Auggie added, and he was not wrong. But then I realized... since Never Land is such a big place, it could take forever to find my book. That's when I had an idea. "Jake. I suggest we go to the hideout." I told the pirate beside me. He looked at me and smiled, "Good idea, Riley. To Pirate Island!"

But I shook my head as I told Jake, "Not your hideout, Jake... Peter Pan's hideout..."

Jake and his friends looked confused, but I'm was gonna show them what I meant. As soon as we reached Never Land, we walked off of Bucky and follow a trail leading into the forest, with me in the lead of course. "Now... the hideout should be around here somewhere..."

I tried to find it by knocking on some trees. But so far I haven't had any luck, while at the same time, it seem to have made Jake and his crew a bit more confused with what I was doing. "Gosh... I can't remember where the hideout is...?"

That's when I heard Jake ask me, "Riley, is this it?"

I turned to see Jake standing by a familiar tree... that was the one I was looking for as I smiled and happily replied, "Yes, Jake! You've found it!"

So we all ran towards the tree, and my friends tried to find an entrance. But we're having no luck. "Is this the entrance?" I heard Lucas say, as he pulled a rope, opening up a little doorway. He actually found it! That's when Farkle stepped forward, "Ladies first!"

I rolled my eyes, as Izzy, Maya, and I walked into the hideout, with the boys following. As we walked down the path, we entered a room full of stuff. This was indeed Peter's hideout. Jake and his crew looked amazed, considering this was their first time inside Peter's hideout. "This is one sweet hideout." Izzy commented. "You mean to tell us that Peter never took you here?" Maya asked.

"Not exactly." Jake replied.

How strange. I noticed Auggie walked towards an area of the room. "Look. Tunnels."

We turned and saw that there were indeed tunnels. Lots of them! "If I'm correct, these tunnels must lead to places all over Never Land." Farkle stated. You know, I think he's got a point. Maybe it can help us find out where Hook is with the book. So we decided to listen carefully.

With each of us listening into each of the tunnels. We each heard a different kind of sound coming from each one, as for me. With the tunnel I listened too, I could of sworn I heard the sound of blazing flames blowing. Not only that, but I then also heard Captain Hook's voice, the one sound we needed to hear most.

"Hey, I think I found the direction where Hook his." I told everyone.

Jake runs up to the tunnel I was near as he took a close listen and hears the same kind of sounds I heard, including Hook's voice.

"Yo ho, all right Riley. Now will be able to catch up with that Sneaky snook before it's too late." Jake told me and the others. And I sure hope that Jake was right about that.

"But I wonder where Hook is heading to anyway?" Farkle asked.

"Guess there's only one way to find out" Jake said as he points his sword down the slide. "Let's take the slide and see where it takes us."

"Me first!" Auggie said with excitement as he went down the slide. Soon we all followed him as we all went down, a very twisty but very fun slide. It sure was long, and it had a lot of twists and turns. But hey, it's a lot of fun experiencing this kind of ride.

Soon we all made it down to the end, and ended up outside again. But where exactly did we end up?

"Now where are we?" Maya asked.

That's when Cubby pulled out his map and took a good look, as then tells us. "Hmm, well. According to the map, it looks were in. The Valley of Fury!" The Valley of Fury? I've never heard of that before. But then we felt and heard the sounds of harsh winds as we looked to our right and saw what looked like a gigantic swirling vortex full of blue swirling flames.

"Of course. I remember hearing about this place. Anything thrown into the vortex gets shredded and blown away into pieces, never to be heard from ever again." Jake said. "I'll bet this is what Captain Hook has planned on doing with your book."

"Captain who?" I suddenly asked, feeling like I lost a bit of my memory.

"Captain Hook, the sneaky snook. The one that Peter Pan always battles." Cubby answered me. However I still felt a bit stumped, "Hold on.. Never what.. Peter who?"

"Yay hey no way. Now Riley doesn't remember about Never Land." Izzy said. "And she doesn't remember the story of Peter Pan?"

"The story of Peter Pan?" Lucas suddenly questioned.

"I haven't heard of that one before." Auggie then added. Then I heard Maya add in, "Me neither. Think you can tell us it Riley."

"Well.. I would.. But I haven't heard of that one." I said.

"This is coconuts! We've got to help them remember." Cubby said.

That's when I spoke up again. "This is strange! Usually I would have those kind of memories stored in my mind, but now there not there anymore. I don't understand why?" Just then I felt Jake holding my hand as he began to sing.

**Jake: You must remember Peter Pan.**

Then I could see Izzy walk up to me, and right by Lucas and Farkle as she sang too.

**Izzy: You must remember Never Land.**

Next thing we knew, we listened to all three of our pirate friends begin to sing at the same time.

**All: What about Skull Rock?**

**Or Tic-Toc-Croc?**

**Remember if you can.**

"We're really trying, you know." I told the pirate crew.

**Izzy: Do you remember Captain Hook?**

"Captain Who now?" Lucas asked Izzy.

**Jake: Or all the stories in your book?**

"I don't think so" I replied as I saw Jake frown a little.

**Cubby: Or how it feels to fly,**

**All: Through the Never Sky!**

"Hi, I'm Auggie. What's your name?" I saw Auggie introduce himself to Cubby, who slapped his forehead.

**All: Do you remember Peter Pan?**

**Dressed in green from head to toe,**

**Cheering like a rooster crow,**

**Remember Peter Pan?**

**Where's his shadow? Never can tell.**

**Cubby: "Follow me." Says Tinker Bell.**

We suddenly watch Tinker Bell fly into the sky drawing a picture of a familiar boy that I seemed to have forgotten.

**All: Remember**

Suddenly, we all then hear the sound of a rooster crow and then see a boy flying down towards us. "Peter Pan!" The pirate crew said in excitement.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but I got here as fast as I could to help." The boy said, that's when it all hit me now. And I immediately said, "Peter! Oh Peter! How could I ever have forgotten you?"

"Forget me?!" Peter said as he chuckled. "That's impossible."

"As strange as it seems, it's true." Lucas said.

"We've all forgot somehow." Farkle added.

That's when Jake spoke up about this matter. Did he know what was going on? "Hold up! I think I know what's going on here. Ever since Captain Hook stole the book, each of you have been forgetting about Peter. And the longer it's gone, the longer all of you will end up forgetting your memories of Peter Pan and Never Land."

Peter frowned at the mention of Captain Hook. "I figured the old codfish would be behind all this."

"But we've got to find Hook and stop him." Jake said.

That's when I said, "Yeah! He's gonna destroy my mother's book!"

"Destroy it? But why?" Peter asked.

"I think he said because the book made him look like a 'bumbling fool'." I replied, using air quotes. Peter just scoffed. Figures. Whenever there's something that makes him feel like a bumbling fool. He'd make sure to get rid of it for good."

"Come on, pirate team. We've gotta stop Hook from destroying our greatest Never Land treasure!" Jake declared.

With that, everyone gets on the move towards the Valley of Fury. And to hopefully find Mom's book.


End file.
